The Unknown Feeling
by narutohinatalove
Summary: Naruto is feeling down but he keeps getting these weird and warm feelings but he can never find the person. Slight Kakairu
1. Chapter 1

Hey there all the lovely people, here I have a story for you which I hope you'll enjoy.

Note: I do not own the characters.

The Feeling

Chapter one

Naruto looked at the pink haired girl who was busy attending the patients. He had been standing there for the past half hour and still she didn't even look at him, she was too busy.

"Sakura chan" Naruto said getting impatient

"Wait a min Naruto, I am busy"

"I have been standing here for the past half hour"

Sakura looked up from the pile of work and looked at her friend

"Well, why are you standing here?" she asked

"You promised that you would eat ramen with me"

Sakura sighed "I am sorry Naruto, I can't go now"

"But you promised"

"I am busy" she said and turned back to her.

Naruto looked disappointed. He put his hands in his pockets and walked out of the hospital.

"She never keeps her promise" he thought "I will eat alone again tonight"

He walked down the road and looked at the village, the war had ended and peace had finally came. He was now a hero but he still felt empty inside. He had many people behind him and he knew there were people who loved him and cared for him but still there was something that was not complete inside him.

He came to the park where he used to watch the kids play and when their parents would take them away he would watch as they would go and stand there and wish someone would come for him too, but no one did. He was hated by the people and no one would care about him. He always felt the hatred people felt for him through their eyes but he suddenly remembered that there was many times that among those hatred filled feelings, he would feel that maybe there was someone who was watching him not because they hated him but because they cared and he would feel wanted but then it would suddenly vanish though after that he got many friends and they made sure that he was never lonely and he had forgotten about that feeling but today he remembered them again.

"Must be a child's illusion" he thought "After all I wanted someone to love me"

He came to Ichiraku's and went inside the man standing there looked at him and smiled

"What should I make for you today?"

"The regular" Naruto said

"Coming right away" the man started to make the order while Naruto was once again lost in thoughts, he didn't hear the footsteps until a man tapped him on the shoulder

"Earth to naruto" he said

"Iruka sensei" Naruto looked at his former sensei and smiled. Then he noticed another man and pouted "and kakashi sensei"

"Yo" Kakashi said

"Don't yo me. You always spend too much time with Iruka sensei now a days and I don't get my treats anymore"

The whole village had actually stopped working for a whole day when they had heard that kakashi and Iruka were dating and everyone had actually went and asked the couple themselves to make sure. Iruka blushed and kakashi just smiled smugly.

"Naruto" Iruka scolded

"I am angry with you too sensei" he said

Iruka had spent so much time with naruto that he actually became a father figure for naruto, so he quickly sensed that naruto was feeling down

"Today is my treat" he said to cheer the boy up

Naruto smiled but Iruka could tell he was still down, he looked at kakashi and pointed out naruto's mood. Kakashi nodded and was just going to say something when their order was placed before them and Naruto took a deep breath and yelled

"Yosh, today I am going to eat my fill"

Iruka looked at his pocket and thought he really did eat his fill. Kakashi looked at the boy who came out after finishing his last bowl.

"That was so good" Naruto said

"Naruto, is there something bothering you?" Kakashi said

Naruto looked at them and shook his head "Nope" he said

He said that he had something to do and left before they could ask anything more.

Today I am just feeling down he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto woke up to see the empty and messy house. He got up and after an hour was back to the hokage tower. He pounded the door and went in. Kakashi saw him and raised an eyebrow

"What is it?"

"Don't you have a mission for me?" he asked

"Right now no but I do need some help"

"Really?"

"yes"

Naruto regretted asking kakashi because he was then made to work on stacks of paper which made his head pound.

"That bastard kakashi sensei" he said as he walked back when he felt it again, that presence and suddenly he felt that he was complete and that maybe his worries were pointless. It was only for a moment but Naruto felt himself searching for it. He looked around to find someone but he was in the crowd it could be anyone.

After a few minutes of futile searching he started walking towards his home again.

"Naruto" sakura called

Naruto looked back to see Sakura running towards him, he waved at her

"Sakura chan" he called

"Where are you going" she asked

"Ramen"

"Ok so this time its my treat cause I made you wait yesterday" she said

"Yes"

They walked silently towards the Ichiraku's when Sakura said

"We are getting married"

Naruto looked at her and he knew who she was talking about but he had found out something about this thing he felt towards her,

It was not love but mere attraction and it felt weird that he had actually chased her for so long. He felt silly now.

"Congratulations" he said

Naruto was heading towards his home when he stopped at the park. He was not getting over this loneliness. This is weird why do I fell so sad and hopeless suddenly.

He went in the park and sat on the swing like he used to do when he was kid and looked at the ground as he was swinging. He closed his eyes and felt the air which brushed against his cheek and felt like he never would belong anywhere and suddenly he felt so lonely.

Kurama was getting restless, now a days naruto was not being his cheerful self rather he always felt sad and kurama didn't like it.

"Oi naruto" he called but stopped when he felt it too the presence which made naruto happy.

Naruto looked around this time he wanted to find who it was. He was going to get up when he heard a voice

"Naruto kun"

Naruto looked back to see Hinata standing there but he lost the person he was trying to find again.

He looked at her as she came and on the swing beside his

"what are you doing here?" she asked

"Nothing, I was going home but when I saw this park, I remembered how we used to play here"

She smiled looking around too

"Yeah. We sure have grown up"

He smiled too,

"I always used to come here with Hanabi to pick up flowers" she said "And there I saw you train behind that tree so many times. Oh and here" She said pointing to the slide " I remember how you once pranked the kids here and there too" she said pointing to the see-saw " and I even saw you running away from the dog when I was playing here and then there was that incident when you…."

She suddenly was aware that she had sounded like she only watched naruto all the time in the park. She did that actually but naruto never noticed her.

He saw as she spoke about him and he noted that her memories about his childhood were not filled with a child who was considered a monster nor of a child who was lonely but of a child who also had good times and he was shocked at how much she noticed while others ignored him.

"You didn't hate me back then?" he asked

She looked at him and said "You were my hero, the guy who saved me"

Naruto smiled "At least there was one person who never hated me."

Hinata looked at his expression and saw the lonely look

"Naruto kun, you don't have to be sad. You are not lonely you know and I am sure you will find someone who can fill that empty spot you are feeling right now. So just cheer up"

He stared at her. How did she know that I was lonely? She read right through me and naruto noticed that he was actually not feeling lonely anymore rather he was quite happy now. He felt warm and like he was home when he was around this blue haired girl and he felt it, the feeling that he was wanted too. He looked at her as she smiled at him, the only smile that lit her face when she saw him.

"The blue haired girl again" Kurama asked

"Again?" naruto looked at him

"Wasn't she the one who always stared at you with those admiring eyes even when you were a kid?"

"She did?" Naruto asked

"You didn't notice. How did you became a ninja again?" kurama asked

Naruto looked at the girl and felt like he wanted her stay with him forever.

"Naruto kun, its late so I will be going now" she said

"Wait, Hinata chan" he said and he knew what he had to do next "Can we meet again tomorrow?"

Hinata looked at him confused but nodded

"Can you meet again the day after tomorrow and the day next and forever?"

He asked, Hinata was confused

"Can you stay by my side forever" He asked again

Hinata looked shocked, she never expected to hear it from naruto but she had always loved him and she knew she would always love only him

"Yes, forever" she said

Naruto smiled turning back to his usual cheerful self and took her hand and yelled

"I am hungry, all this depressing things have made me hungry. Lets go Hinata chan"

She looked at him and the couple went in the direction of the ichiraku with Naruto yelling

"Ramen, ramen" all the way but a certain someone was sitting on the tree and watching them, obviously his book was in his hands and white hair sparkled in the moonlight but he had seen everything and kakashi sensei smiled

"So telling Hinata that Naruto was here had been the perfect plan" Though kakashi knew naruto would feel better after talking to her he didn't know how she saw through that crazy mind of his but he smiled, now Iruka would no longer be worried. He hadn't stopped worrying and talking about naruto since that day so today they could spend some sweet time together.


End file.
